In Tokyo Dome, I'm Jealous
by shin shibuya
Summary: Kecupan Ruki pada Uruha membuat ku cemburu. Ketika aku yang akan menciumnya Uruha malah menghindariku. kenapa Uruha? apa kau tak suka pada ku? berlatarbelakangkan konser The Gazette di Tokyo Dome.


Haaaa.. Oneshot ke dua Shin! Check this Out! ^/^

* * *

><p>Tittle : In Tokyo Dome, I'm Jealous<p>

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Pairing : Aoi x Uruha

Status : Oneshot

Type : BL, AU, OOC, sedikit OC, Gaje, Ancur, rada garing, Aneh

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING!<strong>

**THIS IS YAOI OF THE GAZETTE!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p>Ku tatap Uruha yang tengah melepas pakaiannya. Ya kami sekarang berada di kamar ganti.<p>

Keringat yang mengucur, rasa lelah yang tak kunjung hilang, serta sorakan para fans di luar sana tidak membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku saat ini.

Uruha, mengapa kau lakukan itu pada ku?

Ku ingat sewaktu konser tadi. Uruha dan Ruki berdekatan di tengah panggung.

Memang seperti biasa, tapi kenapa ada aura berbeda?

Fanservice Ruki membuat ku panas seketika. Bagaimana tidak?

Kecupan kilat Ruki mendarat tepat di kening Uruha. Pemandangan yang tak biasa dan membuat ku tak bisa menjadi biasa.

Uruha terlihat menyukainya. Ia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

Aku yang menahan cemburu pun mencoba melupakan kecupan kilat itu dengan lebih fokus pada gitar dan tampilan 'gila' ku.

Sampai akhirnya bagianku muncul. Aku dan Uruha kini yang berada di tengah panggung.

Aku yang 'gila' saat itu tidak memperhatikan sekelilingku. Aku terus menggoyangkan tubuhku.

Tapi kecupan itu terus merambah dalam pikiranku. Melayang² tak jelas dan mengusikku yang tengah bergoyang.

Ketika ada ruang luang, kudekati Uruha. Satu kecupan kupersiapkkan untuknya.

Tapi nihil, Uruha langsung mengalihkan haluannya menghindari kecupanku. Kenapa Uruha? Kenapa?

Kini aku hanya bisa menyesali kejadian hari itu.

Aku tau dan aku mengerti. Ruki dan Uruha memang dekat waktu konser.

Mereka pun suka sekali 'duet' di atas panggung. Walau memang bisa dibilang aku dan Uruha juga terkadang 'duet' tapi tidak sampai begini. Aku benar² tidak suka Ruki mengecup kening Uruha tadi.

* * *

><p>Ku dekati Uruha yang tengah membersihkan make up nya.<p>

"nanti sebelum tidur aku mau ngomong sesuatu" kataku pada Uruha. Uruha melihatku melalui cermin rias di hadapannya.

"ya bisa" jawabnnya. Aku tersenyum dan kemudian meninggalkan nya.

Setelah melakukan hal² lain saat nya kami pulang. Tak lama kamipun sampai dan memasuki kamar masing².

Syukurlah Uruha mengingat janjinya dan menunggu ku tepat di depan kamarnya.

"mau ngobrol dimana?" tanya Uruha. Aku berpikir sejenak.

"terserah mu saja Uruha" Uruha mengangguk dan menyuruhku masuk ke kamarnnya.

"mau ngomong apa?" tanya Uruha yang penasaran.

"to the point" kataku. Uruha serius menyimak perkataanku "ya?"

"kenapa tadi kamu menghindar waktu mau aku cium?" sontak pertanyaanku membuat Uruha terdiam. Uruha menatap kesana kemari seakan jawabannya ada di dalam kamar.

"jawab Uruha. Kenapa waktu Ruki mencium mu kamu malah terlihat senang. Lalu kenapa waktu aku yang mau mencium mu kamu malah sengaja menghindar?" tanyaku sambil memegang erat tangan Uruha.

Uruha terdiam. Ia tak berani menatap mataku langsung. Entah kemana ia memandang.

Ku pegang pipi lembut Uruha, membimbing wajahnya untuk menghadapku.

Terlihat raut bimbang dari Uruha. Matanya seakan² ingin bilang 'maaf Aoi'

"kau tidak menyukai ku?" tanyaku. Kini Uruha terkejut dan langsung menggeleng hebat.

"gak Aoi, aku menghindar bukan berarti aku tak menyukaimu" kali ini Uruha angkat bicara.

"lalu?" tanyaku lagi. Apa maksud mu Uruha? Aku tak mengerti.

"maaf Aoi, kau tau kan aku dan Ruki memang terkadang suka fanservice?" aku mengangguk.

"aku rasa itu sudah biasa dan bukan berarti bukan apa² untukku" lanjut Uruha. Aku bingung apa maksudnya.

"kau ingat? Waktu kita manggung yang dulu²? Aku dan kamu suka 'duet' bareng kan? Pernah suatu kali aku dan kamu berdekatan. Kau memegang kepalaku, dengan posisi seakan akan ingin menciumku" tanya Uruha.

"ah iya! Aku ingat! Waktu itu aku buka internet dan menemukan foto kita yang itu. Padahal sebenarnya kita tak berciuman. Tapi karena posisi foto nya begitu maka banyak yang mengira kita ciuman" jawabku memperjelas.

"Aoi.." kata Uruha.

"sebenarnya waktu itu aku mengharap kan ciuman real dari mu" aku terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Uruha menginginkan ciuman itu?

"dan saat konser kemarin, aku tidak tau kau akan mencium ku Aoi. Tepat disaat aku akan melihat gitar, ternyata kau akan menciumku. Kalau tau begitu aku tak akan memperhatikan gitarku dan melanjutkan ciuman itu" jelas Uruha.

Kali ini jelas. Ternyata Uruha bukannya tidak suka atau tidak mau. Ternyata ia tidak sengaja menghindar dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke gitar.

Saat itu aku tersenyum. Lucu sekali. Aku berpikir kalau Uruha tidak menyukai ku dan sengaja menghindariku tapi ternyata kebalikannya.

"maaf kan aku Uruha, aku sudah salah sangka" kata ku pada Uruha. Uruha tersenyum.

"baiklah Aoi, ini sebagai ganti di konser tadi" tiba² saja Uruha mengecup bibirku.

Bibirnya yang lembut serta ciumannya yang halus membuat ku tak berdaya.

Uruha, terima kasih ciumannya. Ini bukan lah fanservice, tapi ini adalah loveservice.

* * *

><p>Aduuhhh! ini oneshot singkat yang shin bikin<p>

kayaknya singkat banget ya?

kira² bagus gak? ahhhh! udah stress shin mikirin nya

terinspirasi sama kejadian yang sesungguhnya di konser final tokyo dome XD

kalau ada yang nonton konsernya pasti ngerti deh, cuman ya karena ff jadi shin bikin ngasal aja *plak

gimana? gimana?

please, Don't Flame key?

Don't Forget, R&R


End file.
